Cambio de papeles
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Sasuke piensa el trabajo como ama de casa de sakura no es motivo como para que este cansada y no quiera hacer el amor con el, hacen una apuesta que consiste en que sasuke se quede en casa haciendo los labores del hogar y ella ira a trabajar a la empresa de su esposo Curiosidad ?
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola bueno aquí con una historia que tenía hace tiempo ahí espero les guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**OCC**

**Lemon **

**Lenguaje soez**

**Cambio de **escena

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**Bueno empecemos**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un joven de ojos negros tratando de convencer a su esposa de hacer el amor

-Mmm sasuke estoy cansada-susurro la joven de cabellera rosa tratando de quitarse a su esposo de encima

-Vamos sakura hace mucho que no lo hacemos-dijo besando mientras tocaba el cuerpo de su esposa sin ningún descaro

-Ahhh está bien sasuke-le sonrió correspondiéndole el beso

-Buaaa buaaa buaaa-

-Ahora no-

-Sakura sousuke está llorando ve-

-A no sasuke yo lo dormí ve tu si yo estoy muy cansada como para levantarme-

-Hmp está bien ya vengo-

En la habitación de al lado

-Buaaaa buaaa buaaa-

-Shh ya ya estoy aquí tranquilo sousuke-dijo alzando a su hijo

-Buaa snif shif-

-Ya tranquilo, has de tener hambre te daré tu biberón-

-Abuuu ah ah-decia el pequeño tratando de coger el biberón

-Jajaja no te desesperes ya te lo doy abre la boca enano

Después de un rato sousuke ya se había quedado dormido sasuke lo acostó en la cuna para volver al cuarto con su peli rosa

-Ya se durmió ya podemos ¡SAKURA!-grito entrando a la habitación viendo a sakura dormida

-¡Que! déjame dormir sasuke estoy cansada-

-Cansada, cansada siempre esta cansada-

-Si sasuke yo hago todo lo de esta casa, ayudo a los niños con sus tareas, sousuke en un poquito inquieto estoy cansada déjame dormir quieres-

-No me parece que eso sea tan cansado-reclamo

-¿Qué?-dijo sentándose-no te parece tan cansado. ¡Claro! lo dices porque tú te la pasas sentado en tu oficina firmando papeles y hasta sales de viaje para tus contratos, sabes que te propongo algo una apuesta-

-Hmp que clase de apuesta-

-Tú dices que lo que hago yo no es cansado no-

-Si no me parece que sea cansado-

-Bien entonces tú te quedaras en casa harás todos los quehaceres ayudaras a los niños con sus tareas y yo voy a trabajar a la empresa total tengo algo de experiencia que dices-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Acepto pero ¿Qué gano yo con esto?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-Mmm bien si gano haremos el amor por dos meses y no te quejaras y si tu ganas no te molestare de hacer el amor si me dices que estas cansada-

-Hmp eso ya lo veremos será divertido verte perder, buenas noches a-m-o-r-dijo dándole un beso

-Hmp, no me copies dulces sueños sa-ku-ri-ta-dijo dándole una nalgada

A la mañana siguiente

Beep beep beep

-Ahhh….5:45am, ya que a bañarme, sasuke despierta los niños entran a las siete ya casi serán las seis y takeshi dura mucho bañándose, sousuke come a las ocho, le gusta tomar su biberón cuando vamos a dejar a los niños a la escuela, las gemelas les gusta el pan tostado con jalea unas galletas con jugo para la merienda de los tres-dijo levantándose a buscar ropa adecuada para ese día

-Y a takeshi que le doy de desayuno-

-Cereal y sale a las diez del kínder las gemelas salen a las tres te dejare una lista con lo que tienes que hacer-

-¿Por cuantos días será esto?-

-No creo que aguantes mucho así que tres días te parece, además los sábados y domingos no trabajas-

- Cierto ok hoy tienes una reunión nada fuera de lo normal, papeles que firmar hoy llegan las personas para el empleo de la cafetería solo necesito a seis tienen que ser curriculum muy buenos sakura el cajero tiene que saber perfectamente manejar el dinero en dos días contratas a quien tú crees que esta capacitado para el trabajo-

-De acuerdo ve a despertar a los chicos sousuke es el primero en despertar se pone histérico si no lo sacan de su cuna-

-Ya voy ah le avisare a naruto que vas tú ponte algo formal esas enaguas pegaditas que me vuelven loco-dijo mandándole una mirada lujuriosa

-Eres un pervertido sasuke, no cambias-

-Eso a ti te encanta-dijo saliendo de su cuarto en busca de sus hijos

Sasuke se dirigía directo al cuero de su pequeño hijo quien estaba despierto jugando con sus pies

-Hola pequeño-

-Ahhh-balbuceo el pequeño confundido al ver a su papá y no a su madre como todas las mañanas

-No me mires así vamos por tus hermanos-dijo sacando a sousuke yendo un busca de sus hijos

Toc toc toc

-Sarada, Megumi hora de despertar-dijo sasuke entrando a la habitación

-¿Papá?-pregunto sarada confundida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Y mamá , porque nos despiertas tu-

-Una larga historia ahora vallan a banarce-dijo saliendo de la habitación de sus hermosas hijas sarada y megumi sus dos pelinegras con diferencia de que sarada saco sus ojos y megumi los de madre sus hijas mayores

Toc toc toc

-Tres despiertos solo falta uno, takeshi despierta-dijo entrando a la habitación de su pequeño pelinegro que al igual que su hermana megumi poseía unos ojos jade hermosos

-Ahhh mami es muy temprano-dijo con pereza acomodándose mas en la cama

-Nada a bañarse-

-¿Papi?-

-"No puede ser cierto" si takeshi ve a bañarte y no dures mucho por favor

-Está bien papi-

Después de despertar a sus hijos sasuke se dedico a preparar el desayuno o algo así

-Pa el pan está quemado-dijo sarada mirando el pan con asco

-Sí y no tiene jalea-reclamo su hermana gemela

-Bueno yo nunca eh cocinado niñas-

-Pues a mi si me gusto mi desayuno-

-Gracias takeshi-

-Claro porque si papá encontrara alguna forma de quemarlo sería el colmo-se burlo sarada

-Bueno ya tengo sentimientos ya les vuelvo hacer las tostadas-

-¡NO!-gritaron

-Tranquilo pa no es nada comemos cereal verdad megu-

-Si total ni quería comer mis tostadas con jalea-

-Claro-respondió en un tono sarcástico

-Buenos días-saludo sakura entrando en la cocina

-Mami que guapa te ves-

-Gracias amor-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Esto tiene que ver con que papá nos despertara cierto-

-Si algo así, bueno me tengo que ir o llegare tarde-dijo dándole un beso a cada hijo-adiós-

-Sakura mi beso-le reprocho sasuke

-Ahhh cierto estoy tan acostumbrada a que tú me lo des –dijo para después darle el beso

-Ya te puedes ir buena suerte-dijo viéndola salir por a puerta

-Papá quita la cara de bobo, es hora de irnos-se buro megumi

-Muy graciosa, agarra a tu hermano y móntense a la camioneta-

-De acuerdo vamos takeshi-

-De acuerdo vamos sousuke aquí llevo tu biberón-dijo alzando a su hijo de su sillita

-Papá apresúrate me voy hacer vieja esperándote-

-Ya voy "exagerada"-

Después de poner a sousuke en su sillita parieron camino a la escuela

-Bien ya llegamos-

-Gracias por traernos y recuerda takeshi sale a las once y nosotras a las tres-

-Valla ya están como su madre no se preocupen aquí estaré-

-Me voy se portan bien-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Sakura-

-Ah hola naruto-

-El teme me dijo que vendrías pero pensé que era una broma-

-Ya vez que no, una larga historia que tengo que hacer hoy-

-Bueno hoy es día de pago así que cheques transacciones, firmar papeles, a las tres hay una reunión-

-De acuerdo, cuando te necesite te llamo-

-Si con permiso-dijo saliendo

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Bien ya llegamos tu madre dejo una lista vamos a ver-

-Bañar a sousuke

-Barrer y limpiar la casa

-Limpiar las ventanas

-Lavar los platos del desayuno

-Lavar y aplanchar la ropa

-Ayudar a los chicos con sus tareas

-Hacer las compras

POS: No ganaras te amo

-Eso ya lo veremos, vamos a bañarte-sousuke aplaudía y sonreía en los brazos de su padre

-El gua esta calientita, al agua enano-

Quince minutos más tarde

-Sousuke para quédate quieto-decía sasuke que veía a su hijo chapotear mojándolo

-Mmm-gruño el pequeño

-No gruñas enano vamos hay que mudarte-dijo envolviéndolo en un paño camino a la habitación de su hijo

Después de unos largos veinte minutos sasuke solo había logrado ponerle el pañal a sousuke ya que este no se dejaba de mover después de otra largo rato tratando de mudarlo bajo y dejo a sousuke en la andadera para así empezar con los quehaceres

-Bien empecemos-dijo con la escoba en la mano

Después de unas largas horas

-Uff que cansado ya barrí y limpie, las ventanas están limpias, los platos lavados solo me falta lavar y aplanchar la ropa y hacer las compras-

-Ga gag a-balbuceaba sousuke alzando sus bracitos a sasuke

-¿Qué pasa enano?-dijo alzándolo dirigiendo su mirada al reloj-Dios mío esa hora es-diez y cuarenta y cinco marcaba el reloj-tenemos que ir por takeshi-corrió rápido hasta su camioneta sentado al pequeño en la sillita

Quince minutos más tarde

-¡Ya llegue!-grito saliendo del carro-Justo a tiempo-dijo viendo a su hijo correr hacia el

-Papá-grito feliz de ver a su padre

-Hola take como te fue-

-Bien papi y estoy feliz porque no me dejaron tarea-

-Jajaja sube vamos a casa-

De vuelta en casa

-Ve a cambiarte takeshi-

-Si papi por cierto que hay de almorzar-

-¿¡Olvide hacer el almuerzo!?-

-Papi como lo olvidaste-

-No te preocupes llamaremos a pedir comida que te gustaría comer-

-Pizza-

-Bien ya llamo-

-Si voy a comer pizza-

Treinta minutos más tarde

-Aquí esta su pizza-

-Aquí está el dinero conserva el cambio-

-Gracias-

-Hora de comer take-

-Si pizza-

-Ten-dijo sirviéndole dos pedazos

-Mmm este delicioso papi-

-Qué bueno que te guste, ven sosuke-dijo alzándolo sentándolo en su silla para darle de comer gerber

Minutos más tarde

-Take cuida a tu hermanito yo iré a lavar ropa-dijo tendiendo una manta en el suelo sentando a sosuke con juguetes a su alrededor

-Si papá-

Unas horas más habían pasado

-¡Papá!-

-¿Qué pasa take algo de paso a sosuke?-

-No pero son las dos y cincuenta-

-¡¿Qué rápido a la camioneta?! "Apenas termine de lavar y tender toda la ropa sucia"-vamos por tus hermanas sosuke-

Llegando a la escuela

-Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento niñas no vi la hora pero ya estoy aquí suban-

-Hmp-

-Vamos no se enojen-

-Hmp-

-Papi compro pizza-

-Nos dejaron-

-Claro que si sarada-

-Ya te perdonamos-dijo con una sonrisa

En casa

-Ahhh dulce hogar-

-Tiene tarea-

-Sí pero no es larga-

-Bueno coman algo descansen y después hagan la tarea si-

-Si papá-

-Iré a meter la ropa antes de que llueva-

-Si-

Horas más tarde

-Ya terminamos la tarea-

-Bueno vengan a cenar-

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-

-Sándwich-

-Bueno igual es comida-

-Takeshi a comer-

-Si ya bajo papá-

-Buaaa buaaa buaaa-

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-

-Buaa buaa buaa-

-Debe de tener hambre pa-

-Puede ser pásame el biberón-

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias-

-Shh ya bebe shh-susurro dándole el biberón acunándolo subió a la habitación de su hijo cuando vio que se quedaba dormido poco a poco-ya se durmió dulces sueños pequeño-dijo dejándolo en la cuna bajando a la cocina-su hermanito está dormido no hagan ruido a la hora de subir coman y se van a dormir-

-Si papi-

-Yo me iré a dar un baño-

Sasuke salía del baño reviso las habitaciones de sus hijos para verificar que todos estaban dormidos

-También debería dormir-dijo yendo a su habitación

**Bueno hasta aquí que les pareció dejen un review si les gusto la historia.**


	2. Aclaracion

**Hola solo quería recordarles que la historia aun no está terminada se me olvido ponerlo y perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, algún dedazo por ahí y perdón si no se entiende un carajo mejorare en eso el segundo capítulo tengan por seguro que seguiré con la historia ya la escribí no por un o varios comentarios negativos voy a dejar la historia botada.**

**Gracias **


	3. Capitulo 3 LEMON!

**Bueno hola gracias por los Reviews son los que nos inspiran a seguir con las historias o al menos en mi caso gracias de verdad aquí esta la continuación espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**Vocabulario soez**

**LEMON LEMON**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

**A leer…**

Una hora más tarde

-Waaa la primera vez que no estoy tan cansada "y tengo ganas de hacer el amor"-eran los pensamientos de sakura para después dirigirse a su habitación-sasuke mi amor-decía sensualmente subiéndose a la cama

-Mmm ya llegaste-dijo medio dormido

-Si amor y sabes lo que quiero-dio sentándose en las caderas de sasuke

-¿Que quieres?-

-Hacer el amor-

-Saku hoy no-

-¿Qué pasa sasuke estas cansado?-pregunto burlona

-Hmp yo cansado, prepárate nena porque hoy no dormimos-

-Hmp ven-

Y así habían empezado un beso apasionado pero de un momento a otro sasuke se había detenido, sakura se separo encontrándose con sasuke profundamente dormido

-Con que no dormiría jajajaja tu cansancio pudo con tu orgullo mi amor-dijo cobijándolo

Así pasaron los días sasuke en casa sakura en el trabajo la cual llegaba con intensiones pervertidas no correspondidas porque sasuke estaba muy cansado

-Sasuke vamos hace mucho no lo hacemos-

-Esto es tan irónico pero no saku estoy muy cansado si lo admito ganaste-

-Está bien amor todo volverá ah ser igual-

-Gracias saku te amo-

-Y yo a ti y dime que fue los mas difícil de estos tres días-

-Mmm todo pero fue más difícil calmar a sousuke el día que fuimos hacer las compras olvide el biberón y takeshi que corría por todo el lugar metiendo todo lo que e antojaba al carrito y kami a la hora que le saque todo el berrinche que hizo en el mercado, no te compadezco fue difícil-

-Jajajaja si take se emociona bastante cuando va al supermercado solo tienes que vigilar que no eche nada y hacer el trato del solo una cosa te voy a comprar-

-Y ahora me lo dices sabes mañana es sábado te parece si tu y yo pasamos todo el día juntos llamare a mamá para que cuide a los niños que te parece-

-Mmm por mi está bien-

-Te parece estar desde las ocho de la mañana tu y yo solos preciosa-

-Si tú te levantas a las siete para despertar a los niños y decirles que van a estar todo dos días con sus abuelos si-

-Aprovechada pero está bien con tal de pasar dos días con mi peli rosa-

-Jajaja duérmete-

Sasuke se levanto temprano despertó a sus cuatro hijos se los llevo a su mama y les dijo que pasaría con por ellos al siguiente día

-Buenos días preciosa-

-Buenos días sasuke-

-Te parece si bajamos a desayunar-

-Está bien-dijo levantándose

-Ah no-dijo agarrándola del brazo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi princesa no va a caminar-dijo cargándola

-Eres tan galante-dijo dándole un beso

-Hmp-

Después de desayunar se pasaron la tarde viendo películas besos apasionadas y caricias por encima de la ropa

-Saku que te parece si nos vamos a bañar y salimos a cenar-

-Claro ¿hace cuanto no nos bañamos juntos?-

-Desde hace ya mucho tiempo-

-Solo nos bañaremos verdad-

-Si claro-dijo con ironía

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-No puedo creer que no lo hiciéramos mientras nos bañábamos-

-Te dije que solo nos íbamos a bañar ahora sal-

-Porque como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda-

-Solo sal quiero darte una sorpresa-

-Bien solo me llevo mi ropa-

Minutos más tarde

-Te ves hermosa-le dijo viendo el hermoso vestido negro con los tacones plateaos que combinada con su collar y aretes

-Gracias sasuke-

-Nos vamos-

-Claro-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Esto es hermoso amor-dijo viendo la vista desde el segundo piso del restaurante

-Tú eres hermosa-

-Ya haces que me sonroje-

-Jajaja de acuerdo sentémonos-

-Buenas noches aquí están las cartas-

-Gracias-

-Bien que desean ordenar-

-Mmm a mi me puedes traer una ternera con ensalada-

-A mí un estofado de pollo con langostinos-

-Y de tomar-

-Una botella de vino tinto-

-En unos minutos traeremos su comida con permiso-

-Te amo saku-

-Y yo a ti sasuke-dijo dándole un beso

Después de un rato les habían traído su comida se quedaron platicando recordando buenos momentos bailaron lentamente hasta que decidieron ir a casa

-Te divertiste-

-Si mi amor mucho gracias-

-Ahora va hacer más divertido-dijo tomándola por la cintura

-Así-

-Si esta noche vas hacer mía-

-Estoy impaciente-

-Ya no falta mucho-dijo besándola

-La cama nos espera-

-Estas tan desesperado como yo-dijo dándole una nalgada para después cargarla y caminar rumbo a su habitación

-Atrevido-dijo riendo

-Hmp hoy serás mía y hare lo que quiera contigo-

-Uy que miedo-dijo besándole el cuello

-Espera que lleguemos saku-le susurro acostándola en la cama

-No puedo esperar-aviso para besarlo con desesperación

-Mmm saku-gimio sentándola en sus piernas

-Sasuke te estás poniendo duro-gimio sakura sacándole la camisa a sasuke

-Quiero enterarme en ti no sabe cuánto-dijo besando su cuello buscando el cierre del vestido para tirarlo por algún lugar de la habitación-me encantan tus pechos-

-Sasuke que esperas no quieres tocarlos-

-Es lo que más deseo pero hace unos días descargue una aplicación en mi celular que quiero probar contigo-

-¿Qué aplicación sasuke?-pregunto dudosa

-Aquí mira-dijo tomando su celular-dados eróticos-

-Mmm-

-No quieres probarlos-

-Creo que podemos intentar-

-Tu primero-

-Bien-dijo tomando el celular pulsando la pantalla donde decía lanzar-morder cuello, bueno esto me podría gustar-le susurro mordiendo su cuello dejando marquitas

-Mmm me toca-dijo tomando el celular-pellizcar pezones creo que también me gustara pero agregare algo yo-dijo besándola metiendo su lengua empezando una batalla con su esposa sus manos viajaron al brasier de su esposa para quitarlo y empezar a dar leves pellizcos a los dos botoncitos que tanto le gustaban

-Sasu..ke mmm mi turno, besar pezones-

-Ese me hubiera servido mejor a mí-

-Esto te va a gustar tanto como a mí-le sonrió lo beso y fue bajando con besos hasta encontrase con los pezones de su esposo lamerlos y darles una suave mordida

-Mmm ahora sé porque lo disfrutas tanto me toca, masajes y sexo oral-

-¿Qué cómo vas hacer eso?-

-Aquí dice el lanzador tiene que masajear con quien le haya tocado donde ella elija y a la persona con quien le haya tocado tiene que practicarle el sexo oral-

-Y tu feliz no-

-Y mucho-

-Mmm bien los hombros-

-Esperabas que dijeras otra cosa-

-Pervertido-dijo bajándole los pantalones junto a los bóxers a sasuke-empieza con el masaje-le guiño el ojo para meterse el pene de sasuke en la boca

-Ohhh si ahh saku que rico chupas-gimio masajeando los hombros de su esposa

-Sasuke tu pene sabe delicioso hace tanto no lo tenía en mi boca-

-Tú sigue que lo haces muy bien-

-Mmm-

Minutos más tarde

-Me toca-dijo sakura chupando con su lengua los restos de sasuke que habían quedado en sus labios-vaya follar y sexo oral te voy a follar sasuke-dijo sakura riendo

-Esto es bueno para mí ya quería estar dentro de ti-

-Donde quieres que te folle sasuke-

-No importa ven que después de esto te voy a comer esa deliciosa vagina-

-Moriré de placer-dijo acostando a sasuke en la cama seguida de ella auto penetrándose soltando un gemido

-Mmm que bien se siente por kami-gimo aumentando la velocidad-¿te gusta saku?-dijo tocándole los pechos

-Ah ah siiii mas rápido sasuke-

-Como guste mi princesa-jadeo aumentando la velocidad sentándose para atrapar los labios de su esposa

-Mmm sasuke-

-Sakura-

-Sas…uke te…amo-

-Y yo …a ti saku..ra me voy a… mmm-gimio acabando dentro de sakura

-Sasuke ahhh-gimio también viniéndose-eso fue genial-

-Y falta nena-dijo acomodándose entre las piernas de sakura para empezar a lamer y saborear sus sabores-delicioso-susurro besándola para que también probara

-Mmm sigue sasuke-

-Claro que seguiré-

-Mmm si ahí así ahhh-

Minutos más tarde

-Mmm que rico seguimos-

-Si-

-Follar y cocina-

-Ahora en la cocina-

-Si-

-Bien-

-Vamos-

-Rápido-dijo dando un saltado siendo agarrada por sasuke de las nalgas mientras sakura enredaba sus piernas en su cintura

-Lo podríamos ir haciendo de camino-

-Por mi está bien al diablo con los dados ahh-gimio cuando fue penetrada una vez mas

Así pasaron la noche hasta que se cansaron ya habían pasado horas haciendo el amor como locos ahora mismo estaban en la habitación dispuestos a dormir

-Perdón saku-

-Porque me pides perdón-

-Por no creerte cuando me decías que estabas cansada-

-Hay sasuke no te preocupes ahora ya sabes que es agotador-

-Y sí que lo es te quiero pedir un favor-

-Cual sería ese favor-

-Que dos días de la semana no hagas nada en la casa-

-Está bien ahora hay que dormir-

-Como tu digas hermosa y sensual chica de ojos jade-

-Jajaja hace tanto no me decías así-

-Te hace recordar viejos tiempos como cuando nos conocimos-

-Si trato de no recordarlo chico pervertido-

-Y aun así te tengo conmigo lo mejor una hermosa esposa cuatro hijos hermosos-

-Si tan hermosas que ya sarada y megu ya les rondan los admiradores-

-¡Que mis bebes tienes admiradores no no eso no ya se las iré a dejar el lunes y fulminare con la mirada a todos esos mocosos!-

-Jajaja ya padre celosito-

-Hmp mis niñas-

-Duérmete sasuke-

-Ya te quiero ver cuando sean sousuke y takeshi-

-A dormir sasuke-

-Bien te amo-le dijo dándole un beso

-También te amo-dijo acomodándose en el pecho de sasuke y dormir profundamente

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Espero que les haya gustado como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortógrafa o algún dedazo por ahí de verdad gracias por los Reviews.**

**Sakura-princesa-konoha**

**vale**

**Karito**

**animegirl**


End file.
